Raesa Pullia
Raesa Pullia is an Imperial knight who resides in Buckmoth Legion Fort near Ald'ruhn, Morrowind. She is a champion in the Imperial Legion. Interactions Sixth House Base Raesa Pullia has valuable information about a supposed Sixth House Base from a patrol who died of corprus disease since. During this part of the main quest, the Nerevarine must seek her out at the Buckmoth Legion Fort to find out more. Dialogue Sixth House Base "I'm Raesa Pullia, Champion of the Legion garrison here at Buckmoth Legion Fort. And you're . Caius Cosades sent you, didn't he? Caius says you're the one to handle this '''Sixth House base' near Gnaar Mok."'' :Sixth House base "Only one trooper returned. He died soon after, horribly disfigured with '''corprus disease', and out of his wits. In his ravings, he spoke of a cavern on the coast -- he called it "Ilunibi." It's not on our maps; try asking locals in Gnaar Mok. They fought with cultists and disfigured man-beasts -- corprus monsters, I think. They fled the attackers and got lost in the caves. Then they ran into a half-man creature named Dagoth Gares. This Dagoth Gares slew the rest of the patrol, but spared the one trooper. He told the trooper he was being spared, so he might tell others that "The Sleeper Awakes," and "The Sixth House has Risen," and "Dagoth Ur is Lord, and I am his Priest," and "All will be One with Him in the Flesh." The trooper awakened outside the caves and returned here. We couldn't recognize him, and he didn't respond to questions... just kept rambling on like a madman until he died."'' ::corprus disease "I've heard of corprus diseased before, but never seen it. The trooper's flesh was swollen and covered with growths. His bones twisted and lost their shape. He spoke to himself, as if in a dream. We didn't recognize him at first, except for his clothing and armor. The fort captain tried spells and potions, but couldn't cure the disease. He died soon after he reached the fort. Didn't realize how fast corprus kills. It sure wasn't pretty. The troops seem shaken. I'm a little worried myself, to tell the truth." ::Ilunibi "That's what the dead trooper called the sea caverns where he found the Sixth House base. It's not on our maps, and no one here has heard of it. Maybe the locals in Gnaar Mok can tell you where to find it. Or you may have to search for it yourself." :Gnaar Mok "Gnaar Mok is an island fishing village on the Bitter Coast, roughly west of Caldera and Ald'ruhn. Here. Let me mark it on your map. There is no marked route to Gnaar Mok from Ald'ruhn. It's no easy trip. Our patrols take the Balmora road. At the Gnisis-Balmora-Ald'ruhn signpost, go south, then immediately west on a side road to Drulene Falen's cottage. Then head crosscountry west to the coast, with the old Dunmer stronghold at Andasreth as a landmark. When you hit the coast, turn south. Follow the coast, wading around headlands when necessary. Pass a shipwreck. When the coast levels out and turns from barren rock to green swamp, you're in the Bitter Coast region. Keep south, with the water on your left, until you see Gnaar Mok, an island just off the coast. There's a crude plank bridge through some rocks to the island itself. It's a rough place, popular with adventurers, smugglers, and outlaws, but maybe someone in Gnaar Mok can tell you how to find the Ilunibi sea caverns." After clearing the base: "I hear you took care of that Sixth House base in Gnaar Mok. That was quite courageous, considering the risks. I'm sorry I've no time to talk, but things are getting out of hand here, with the rumors of corprus disease and the Sleeper attacks. But any help you can give us in finding and cleaning out Sixth House bases will be greatly appreciated." Quotes *''"Hello, . Did you want to talk some more about the Sixth House base in near Gnaar Mok?"'' *''"Hey! Get away from me! You've got corprus disease! You can't get cured of corpruse! Get !" Appearances * Category:Morrowind: Imperial Legion Members Category:Morrowind: Buckmoth Legion Fort Members Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters